


A to Z HijiGin Drabbles

by Jeannexta



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Boys' Love, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Fluff and Smut, HijiGin, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seme!Hijikata, Uke!Gintoki, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Kumpulan drabble HijiGin dari A sampai Z.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 7





	A to Z HijiGin Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. 
> 
> Setting: Canon Universe yang dibuat dengan Alternate Reality dan Alternate Timeline.
> 
> Rating: M for SMUT; karena ada beberapa storyline yang mengarah ke adegan dewasa.
> 
> Genre(s): Romance, Drama, etc.
> 
> Status: Drabble/Completed
> 
> Pairing: Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki (HijiGin).
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love dan Yaoi, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. A little bit OOC, tetapi diusahakan tetap In Chara. Fluff. Smut. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> Enjoy!

**A for Angry**

Pukul lima pagi, Gintoki menyeret kedua kakinya di jalanan yang masih lengang. Matahari masih belum terbit. Orang-orang bahkan masih belum beraktivitas. Kedua mata yang seperti ikan mati itu terlihat menahan kantuk. Gintoki menguap lebar. Sesampainya di rumah nanti, dia akan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas _futon_ -nya yang empuk, bergelung di dalam selimut tebal, dan akan tidur seharian penuh.

Namun kantuk yang dirasakan Gintoki mendadak menguap hilang saat menapaki anak tangga terakhir dan akan berbelok menuju pintu utama rumahnya, dia melihat sosok yang sempat dikira hantu. Hijikata Toushirou bersandar di dinding samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Asap rokok berhembus dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Lewat ekor matanya dia melirik Gintoki.

"Dari mana saja sampai baru pulang pagi buta begini?"

Gintoki meneguk ludah diam-diam. Tak menyangka akan langsung diinterogasi tanpa salam atau basa-basi. "Ano—itu... aku..." Dia harus mencari alasan yang logis, sebelum dirinya dalam bahaya besar.

Ujung sepatu Hijikata menginjak puntung rokok yang sengaja dijatuhkannya, sebelum melangkah mendekat. Gintoki seketika membatu. Sepasang pupil _navy_ itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Langkah Hijikata berhenti persis di hadapan pria perak itu. Meski tinggi badan keduanya sama, entah kenapa Gintoki merasa dirinya mendadak menyusut hingga sekecil kutu.

"Kita bicara di dalam."

"Ta-Tapi Kagura masih tidur di dalam!"

"Semalam, saat berpatroli, aku melihat dia di jalan. Katanya mau menginap di rumah si _megane_ , karena kau tidak akan pulang sampai pagi."

Wajah Gintoki memucat. Gawat.

"Kau ingin melihat aku mengamuk?" Gintoki menggeleng cepat. Hijikata tersenyum. Hanya tiga detik, sebelum wajah itu tiba-tiba mengeras. "Kalau begitu, kita bicara di dalam." Suaranya terdengar mutlak, tak bisa dibantah.

Gintoki mengangguk patuh. Paling takut melihat Hijikata yang sedang marah.

*******

**B for Busy**

Hijikata Toushirou tak pernah lepas dari kesibukannya. Kasus, laporan, dan berkas kerjaan sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Mau tak mau Gintoki harus menerima dengan lapangan dada karena frekuensi pertemuannya dengan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu jarang-jarang bertemu. Dia hanya bisa berduaan dengan Hijikata saat pria itu mendapat cuti.

Tetapi hari ini, Gintoki yang sedang membaca majalah _Shounen JUMP_ sambil tiduran di sofa panjang tak menyangka akan mendapat telepon dari Gori—eh, Kondou yang berkata,

/" _Yorozuya_ , tolong datang ke markas _Shinsengumi_ sekarang dan buat Toshi melupakan sejenak berkas-berkas yang dikerjakannya."/

Tentu saja, tanpa berpikir dua kali Gintoki menerima permintaan itu.

*******

**C for Cat**

Hijikata membaca laporan yang ditulis Yamazaki dengan teliti. Bibir yang tak pernah absen menghisap rokok itu menghembuskan asap rokok.

Saking fokusnya membaca laporan itu, Hijikata tak menyadari seekor kucing berbulu putih melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu baru tersentak kaget begitu merasakan sesuatu menggesek-gesek pahanya. Begitu dia menoleh, ternyata seekor kucing berbulu putih berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, kapan kau masuk ke sini?" tanya Hijikata seolah kucing itu bisa mengerti pertanyaannya.

Kucing itu mengeong.

Tanpa menoleh, Hijikata meletakkan kertas laporan di atas meja, sebelum mengelus kucing itu dengan bibir tersenyum.

Entah kenapa jika melihat kucing ini, Hijikata jadi teringat dengan pria perak itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Ternyata kau ada di sini." Suara datar yang familiar itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Hijikata menoleh terkejut. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku mencari kucing itu." Jari telunjuk Gintoki mengarah pada kucing yang masih menempel di samping Hijikata. "Dia milik klienku."

"Oh. Aku pikir ini hanya kucing liar."

" _Nande_?" Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat, "Kau berniat memelihara kucing?"

"Tidak. Lagipula aku sudah punya."

"Hah? Di mana? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran?"

Jelas saja Gintoki penasaran.

"Mendekat kemari, jika kau mau tahu."

Tanpa curiga Gintoki berjalan mendekat. Tapi dia tak menyangka begitu Hijikata menariknya hingga terduduk dan memasangkan sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Ternyata Hijikata memasangkan bando bertelinga kucing.

"Nah, coba katakan ' _Nyan_ '." Hijikata menyeringai senang.

Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut-kedut, "Kau minta dihajar ya, _konoyaro_?"

*******

**D for Date**

/"Jadi, besok kau ingin kita pergi kencan di mana?"/

"Terserah kau."

Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut di seberang telepon. Padahal dia pikir pria perak itu sudah membuat daftar tempat-tempat yang akan mereka datangi.

/"Tidak ada tempat yang sedang ingin kau datangi? Misalnya kafe yang baru dibuka."/

Tak ada suara yang terdengar membalas. Hijikata sempat mengira Gintoki sudah menutup telepon. Tapi ternyata setelah terdiam lumayan lama, pria perak itu akhirnya berkata,

"Datang saja ke rumahku. Dan kita habiskan waktu berdua di dalam selimut."

HOREEE! DIA NGAJAK DULUAN! Hijikata cengar-cengir di seberang telepon sebelum menjawab, /"Oke. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama."/

*******

**E for Erotic**

Hujan turun dengan deras malam itu. Tanpa perlu khawatir seperti orang-orang yang berlarian panik di jalan, Hijikata melangkah tenang dengan payung di tangannya. Jadwal patrolinya untuk malam ini sudah berakhir. Maka dari itu, dia berniat mampir di tempat seseorang yang sering dikunjunginya.

Dengan hati-hati Hijikata melangkah di atas tangga kayu. Hujan yang mengguyur jelas membuat pijakan tangga bisa membuat siapa saja terpelisit.

Langkah Hijikata berhenti di depan pintu geser. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, sebelah tangannya membuka pintu geser di depannya. Dan seketika dia mematung.

Di _genkan_ , Gintoki yang basah kuyup sedang melepas satu per satu pakaiannya. Rokok di bibir Hijikata terjatuh dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Oi, _Teme_! Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu di depan pintu masuk?!" Hijikata menyemburkan amarahnya, "Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang lain yang masuk dan melihatmu telanjang?!"

Gintoki tak langsung menjawab. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaiannya yang basah. Tepat di ambang pintu, Gintoki berhenti dan mengerling nakal, "Untuk apa aku khawatir. Lagipula hanya kau saja yang terangsang kalau melihat tubuh telanjangku, Hijikata- _kun_ ~"

_Strike_ tepat di tengah!

Hijikata tak bisa membalas, seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Tubuh erotis Gintoki memang seperti racun tanpa penawar baginya.

"Mau berendam bersama?"

"Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri."

"Dasar mesum."

"Kau tahu, aku hanya mesum padamu."

*******

**F for Flirting**

Siang itu, ada pemandangan langka yang terjadi di markas _Shinsengumi_. Tepatnya, di dalam kantin markas. Jika biasanya Hijikata makan bersama para bawahannya, kali ini wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu terlihat makan bersama Gintoki. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja.

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua dekat?"

"Dasar kudet! _Fukuchou_ sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan _Danna_!"

"Eh, serius? Pantas saja _Fukuchou_ tak tertarik dengan para _hostess_ yang tergila-gila padanya. Ternyata homo, ya."

"Sst! Nanti kau disuruh _seppuku_ kalau _Fukuchou_ dengar, lho!"

Hijikata sebenarnya menyadari tatapan para bawahan di sekitarnya. Tapi sengaja tak dipedulikannya karena Gintoki yang mendadak muncul dan langsung menghampiri meja tempat dia menunggu makanan pesanannya datang; pria perak itu langsung menawarkan _bentou_ yang dibuatnya di rumah, Hijikata jelas langsung makan dengan lahap.

Serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, batin para anggota _Shinsengumi_ , yang melihat meja di sekitar pasangan itu ada _love-love_ kecil bertebaran.

Terlebih lagi...

Berpasang-pasang mata kompak menatap ke bawah meja. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas sebelah kaki Gintoki yang menggesek-gesek kaki Hijikata, seperti ingin menggoda. Mereka tak tahu sebenarnya selain menggoda, itu adalah sinyal untuk Hijikata. Sorot mata Gintoki seolah berkata,

_'Jadi... bagaimana kalau habis ini aku mengemut joystick-mu?'_

Hijikata berdeham. Para bawahannya masih menatap ke arahnya, dia harus jaga imej. "Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku selesaikan," katanya nyaris berbisik.

Gintoki menopang dagunya dengan siku di atas meja. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, ketika membalas juga dengan suara berbisik, "Kau lebih pilih berkas itu atau mulutku ini?"

Seketika Hijikata berdiri dari kursi, menyambar sebelah tangan Gintoki, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Meninggalkan para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan penasaran.

*******

**G for G-string**

Gintoki menatap benda yang tergeletak di atas meja itu dengan wajah datar. Dia pernah melihat benda itu di salah satu toko yang menjual _underwear_. Dan hanya kaum wanita yang kebanyakan memakai benda itu. _G-string_.

" _Nani kore_?" tanya Gintoki, meski sudah tahu benda itu.

"Mau pakai sendiri atau aku yang pakaikan?" Hijikata balas bertanya.

"Oi, _konoyaro_!" Gintoki seketika melotot. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membeli celana dalam itu?! Kau pikir aku akan—"

"Sepuluh ribu _yen_ untuk satu jam," potong Hijikata sambil membuka dompetnya.

"—dengan senang hati akan kupakai!" sambung Gintoki, langsung berubah pikiran begitu mendengar tawaran itu.

*******

**H for Hot**

Musim panas. Terik matahari yang menyengat. Bisa membuat siapa saja yang berada di luar rumah merasa dehidrasi, atau bahkan kering seperti mumi.

Satu per satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang menyelesaikan patroli di luar kembali ke markas dengan keringat di sekujur tubuh. Banyak dari mereka yang tak tahan dengan hawa panas, akhirnya melepas seragam kerja dan berjalan di koridor markas dengan badan setengah telanjang.

Empat anggota _Shinsengumi_ dari divisi tiga yang berjalan di koridor terbuka sambil bertelanjang dada sontak menghentikan langkah mereka begitu melewati ruangan Hijikata. Di dalam ruangan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, ada seseorang yang sedang tergeletak di atas _tatami_ hanya mengenakan celana pendek bermotif stroberi.

"Eh, itu bukan _Fukuchou_ , kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Sejak kapan _Fukuchou_ tidur dengan badan nyaris telanjang begitu?"

"Lho, bukannya itu _Yorozuya no Danna_ , kan?"

"Iya, benar. Apa yang dia lakukan di ruangan _Fukuchou_?"

Keempat pria itu melangkah masuk, berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti di samping Gintoki. Pakaian pria perak itu teronggok tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya sengaja dilepas supaya dia bisa tidur tanpa kepanasan.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Hijikata yang baru saja kembali ke markas tak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan 'Gintoki yang nyaris bugil sedang dikelilingi keempat bawahannya yang bertelanjang dada'. Siapapun yang melihat hal itu pasti akan berpikiran Gintoki habis menjadi korban _gang-bang_.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Suara Hijikata terdengar berbahaya.

" _Fukuchou_?! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"

"Benar, _Fukuchou_! Mana mungkin kami melakukan hal tak senonoh pada _Danna_!"

Tapi sialnya, Gintoki yang masih tidur tiba-tiba mengigau, " _Yameteee_..." Seolah habis menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

Tanpa diketahui pria perak itu, Hijikata membantai keempat bawahannya yang tidak bersalah.

*******

**I for Impregnate**

Hijikata menatap wajah yang sedang tertidur di samping kirinya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka melakukan seks. Meski beberapa kali Hijikata pernah melakukannya dengan wanita pelacur, tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda jika melakukannya dengan Gintoki.

Entah sejak kapan, Hijikata hanya berselera dengan pria perak itu.

Meski pada awalnya Hijikata melakukan hal itu tanpa ada rasa cinta, namun benih-benih itu akhirnya muncul seiring waktu. Masalahnya, hanya Hijikata saja yang merasakan cinta itu. Masalah lainnya, bagaimana jika Gintoki berkata ingin mengakhiri semuanya dan meninggalkannya?

Terkadang Hijikata berpikir hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menghamili Gintoki?

Karena dengan cara itu, Gintoki pasti akan terikat dengannya.

*******

**J for Jealous**

"Kemarin, aku melihatmu mengendarai mobil bersama seorang gadis."

"Oh."

"Jawaban macam apa itu, _Teme_? Kau sudah ketahuan selingkuh!"

"Jadi kau bisa cemburu?"

Gintoki menatap wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu dengan bahu bergetar dan wajah setengah gelap. "Kau—LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANGKAN SAJA AKU KE RUMAH ORANGTUAKU!"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang padaku tak punya orangtua. Tapi kenapa sekarang—"

"Mereka baru muncul tadi pagi di rumah!"

Memangnya orangtuamu itu seperti jamur? Batin Hijikata, _sweatdrop_.

"Kau salah paham, gadis itu hanyalah—"

"Anak Hijikata dari hubungan gelapnya, _Danna_." Entah sejak kapan Sougo muncul dan langsung menimpali seenak jidatnya.

"Sougo _teme_! Kau mau kukebiri, hah?!" Emosi Hijikata seketika terpancing.

Di ambang pintu, Yamazaki dan Kondou yang melihat semua itu memilih abstain sebagai penonton.

*******

**K for Kiss**

Hijikata menatap Gintoki tanpa beranjak dari sofa biru panjang yang didudukinya. Sejak kedatangannya tadi, pria perak itu tak berhenti mengomel perihal Sadaharu yang buang eek sembarangan (harus dia yang turun tangan membersihkan), lemari tidur Kagura yang penuh remahan _snack_ (dia juga yang harus membersihkan), dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya.

Dan bukannya malah ikut membantu meringankan pekerjaan pria perak itu, Hijikata sengaja hanya duduk memerhatikan. Lebih tepatnya, memerhatikan penuh minat Gintoki yang sedang bersih-bersih sambil mengenakan _apron_ _pink_ berenda. Benar-benar terlihat menggoda sekali di matanya. Apalagi kalau pria perak itu telanjang bulat dan hanya memakai _apron_ -nya saja. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Hijikata nyaris menetes keluar.

Hijikata akhirnya hengkang dari sofa begitu dilihatnya Gintoki menuju dapur. Ketika dia sampai, pria perak itu tampak sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Tanpa suara Hijikata berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Mau kubantu?"

Suara berat Hijikata berbisik di depan telinga. Dagunya bersandar di pundak Gintoki. Dan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang kekasihnya itu.

Dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, Gintoki mendengus, "Harusnya sejak tadi kau membantuku, _bakayarou_."

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Gintoki. Lalu tiga kecupan kilat berikutnya diberikan di tengkuk. Hijikata menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Gintoki yang sempat menggelinjang keenakan.

"Mau kulanjutkan lebih jauh, hm?" Bisikan penuh godaan berhasil membuat kedua pipi si pria perak memerah.

"Kau tak lihat aku masih sibuk bersih-ber—Annngh~"

Tangan Hijikata dengan nakal menerobos masuk ke dalam baju dan mencubit gemas puting dada. Kedua tungkai kaki Gintoki mendadak terasa lemas. Hijikata memutar tubuh itu hingga berhadapan dengannya, sebelum membungkam bibir itu dalam ciuman panas.

*******

**L for Late**

Sepasang _crimson_ menatap datar pria berseragam _Shinsengumi_ yang berdiri setengah membungkuk di depannya. Napasnya masih terlihat terengah-engah.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Kau tidak marah, kan, Gintoki?"

Pria perak itu melenggang pergi tanpa suara. Malas mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya karena sekarang ada di tempat umum. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Hijikata datang terlambat saat keduanya berjanji untuk bertemu. Sudah jamak terjadi.

"Oi, _matte_!" Hijikata menahan sebelah tangan pria perak itu. Langkah Gintoki terhenti. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau benar marah, ya?"

"Apa masih harus kujawab?" Delikan tajam dan nada sinis sebagai jawaban. Hijikata langsung mingkem.

"Maaf, maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan datang terlambat lagi."

Tapi di janji bertemu mereka berikutnya, kembali Gintoki harus menahan dongkol. Hijikata tak juga muncul padahal pria perak itu sudah menunggu hampir dua jam.

Ketika akhirnya Gintoki mendengar suara kaki yang berlari mendekat, pria perak itu harus menelan kekecewaan sekaligus—

" _Danna, fukuchou_ mengalami kecelakaan!"

Jika diberi pilihan, Gintoki lebih berharap menunggu Hijikata berjam-jam daripada mendengar berita buruk mengenai wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

*******

**M for More**

"Oi, _kora_! Kau berani lewat di wilayah kami? Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Gintoki menatap datar tiga pria berbadan lumayan kekar yang menghalangi jalannya. Sepasang mata ikan matinya menatap lurus. Tak lupa jari kelingkingnya mengorek lubang hidung. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa jalanan ini milik nenek moyang kalian?"

Ketiga pria itu menatap Gintoki semakin garang. Baru kali ini ada yang berani melawan mereka. Tiba-tiba ketiganya menyerang Gintoki hampir bersamaan. Namun bukannya berhasil membuat pria perak itu terluka, malah ketiganya yang ambruk di tanah setelah mendapat serangan pedang kayu Gintoki.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Gintoki berkata, "Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Suara peluit tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring dari arah belakang Gintoki.

"Sial! Seragam itu... _Shinsengumi_ , kan?"

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini, _Aniki_! Gawat kalau kita sampai ditahan!"

Ketiga pria itu akhirnya berbalik pergi, setelah sebelumnya memberi tatapan peringatan 'Awas saja kau kalau ketemu nanti!' pada Gintoki.

" _Danna_ , barusan kau hampir dikeroyok ketiga pria itu, ya?" Sougo yang tadi meniup peluit sudah berdiri di samping pria perak itu.

Gintoki menoleh, masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Tumben kau menolongku. Biasanya juga tak peduli." Kemudian dia menatap Hijikata yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Apa lihat-lihat, hah? Mau kuhajar?" Ekspresi datar itu berubah jadi jengkel.

Dia masih ngambek, batin Hijikata dalam hati. Padahal tiga hari yang lalu...

Dua tubuh telanjang bergerak tanpa jeda di atas ranjang yang jadi tempat peraduan panas. Kondom-kondom bekas pakai berceceran. Sprei berantakan dan kotor dengan cairan putih yang sebagian sudah mengering. Keduanya baru berhenti begitu mencapai klimaks hampir bersamaan.

Sembari menyisir rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan jemari, Hijikata melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur yang menunjukkan pukul 03:45.

"Gintoki, mau kulap tubuhmu sebelum kau tidur?" tanyanya pada pria perak yang terbaring di bawahnya masih dengan napas yang sudah berhembus teratur.

Kedua lengan Gintoki terulur. Menarik tengkuk Hijikata mendekat. Mencium bibir pria itu bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang menyilang di pinggang.

"Hijikata, lagi~ aku mau lagiii~"

 _Glek_. Hijikata menenggak ludah. Sempat tak percaya dengan suara manja pria perak itu yang meminta lebih. Apa lima jam _nonstop_ masih belum cukup?

"Tapi nanti kau bisa kesulitan berjalan—" kalimat Hijikata urung tuntas, ekspresi menggoda Gintoki seketika membuat belalainya di bawah sana langsung kembali keras seperti tanduk. Mubazir lho menyia-nyiakan kenikmatan yang sudah tersaji di depan mata. " _Itadakimasu_."

*******

**N for Name**

"Apa dulu kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Sakamoto Tatsuma?"

"Hah?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu memasang wajah serius.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau pernah bercerita padaku kalau saat perang melawan _amantou_ dulu, kau berkawan dekat dengan Katsura Kotarou, Takasugi Shinsuke, dan Sakamoto Tatsuma..." Hijikata berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap rokoknya. "Tapi dari ketiga orang itu, hanya Sakamoto saja yang kau panggil dengan namanya, sementara keduanya kau panggil dengan marga keluarga mereka."

Satu alis Gintoki terangkat, "Jadi kau merasa cemburu karena aku memanggil Tatsuma dengan namanya?"

"Siapa yang cemburu?!" Hijikata melotot, "Selama ini juga aku tak peduli kau memanggilku dengan marga keluargaku!"

Dasar _tsundere_. Bilang saja kau cemburu, batin Gintoki dalam hati. Aku jadi ingin membuatnya tambah cemburu.

"Tatsuma itu beda dengan Bakasugi dan Zura. Dulu dia—" sengaja digantung untuk membuat Hijikata semakin penasaran, "—sangat baik padaku."

"Jadi aku kurang baik padamu?" Aura suram mendadak muncul di sekeliling Hijikata.

Gintoki tak langsung menjawab. Didekatinya Hijikata dan berbisik di telinga, "Kau yang terbaik untukku, Toushirou."

*******

**O for Obedient**

"Yamazaki, cepat pergi."

"A, _ha'i, Fukuchou_!"

Inspekstur _Shinsengumi_ itu dengan tergesa menuju pintu dan langsung menutupnya kembali dari luar. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin mendengar ada masalah apa yang terjadi antara wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu dengan Gintoki. Tapi Hijikata tidak mengizinkan siapapun mendengar masalah pribadinya.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali kau berurusan dengan _Mimawarigumi_. Kau tahu kan aku sangat benci berurusan dengan mereka."

"Lalu?"

Hijikata menggeram tertahan. "Kenapa kau berurusan lagi dengan Sasaki Isaburo itu?"

Gintoki menatap ke arah lain.

"Oi, aku bertanya padamu!"

"Hanya masalah sepele."

"Masalah sepele apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kesalahan fatal.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, Gintoki tak sempat mengelak saat Hijikata mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di atas _tatami_. Rasanya seperti diterkam oleh predator terganas. Pria perak itu bergidik saat bertatapan dengan sepasang _navy_ yang berkilat tajam seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Jelas urusanku, karena kau milikku," desis Hijikata.

Bagi Gintoki, sisi 'lain' Hijikata inilah yang membuatnya mendadak patuh, jika masih ingin dirinya selamat.

*******

**P for Pregnant**

Hijikata mempercepat langkahnya ketika langit gelap yang tadinya hanya menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan berubah menjadi deras. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu nyaris mencapai gerbang depan markas, Gintoki tengah berdiri bergeming.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tak menunggu di dalam?"

Pria perak itu masih bergeming. Hijikata berdecak, sebelum akhirnya menyambar sebelah tangan Gintoki untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam. Tetapi baru dua langkah, Gintoki menarik tangannya hingga lepas. Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya kenapa, suara Gintoki lebih dulu terdengar berkata dengan lirih, di tengah derasnya hujan yang menguyur tubuh keduanya.

"Aku hamil. Tapi ini bukan anakmu."

Hijikata merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

*******

**Q for Question**

"Hijikata."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih suka _oppai_?"

"Ya."

Gintoki menurunkan majalah _Shounen JUMP_ yang dibacanya dan melotot. " _Teme_ , lalu kenapa kau berhubungan denganku?"

"Aku sangat suka _oppai_ -mu~" Hijikata bersiul menggoda.

"HEH!" Refleks, Gintoki menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan wajah merah padam.

*******

**R for Reward**

"Toshi, seperti biasa hasil kerjamu memang tak pernah mengecewakan!" Kondou berdecak puas melihat berkas-berkas yang seharusnya dia tangani sudah diselesaikan oleh Hijikata. "Sebagai balasannya, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Hadiah atau apa saja itu? Jangan sungkan."

Hijikata menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Kondou- _san_. Aku mau keluar mencari makan malam."

Dan malam itu, saat Hijikata kembali ke markas, dia sempat mematung tak percaya di ambang pintu saat melihat Gintoki duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang punggung dan mulut tersumpal.

Yang membuat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu nyaris tak berkedip adalah papan yang tergantung di depan dada pria perak itu, bertuliskan: _**ready to use just for**_ **Hijikata Toushirou.**

*******

**S for Scar**

"Kenapa?"

"Bekas luka itu... dulu karena perbuatanku, kan?"

Gintoki kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah cermin yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Sepasang _crimson_ -nya tertuju ke pundak kirinya yang memang ada bekas luka.

"Aku sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi, _bakayarou_."

Tanpa suara Hijikata berdiri dari pinggir tempat tidur. Berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti tepat di belakang pria perak itu. Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Gintoki dari belakang.

"Seandainya ciuman bisa menghilangkan bekas luka. Aku akan menciumi setiap bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhmu, Gintoki."

*******

**T for Today**

Hari ini, Hijikata akan datang ke rumahnya.

Gintoki duduk menunggu dengan gugup. Dia tak duduk sendiri. Di samping kiri dan kanannya, Kagura dan Shinpachi duduk mengapit. Sementara di depannya, Otose duduk dengan Catherine dan Tama yang berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Jadi, kapan dia akan datang?" Suara Otose terdengar bertanya seperti hakim yang akan menjatuhkan vonis hukuman.

"Ha-Hari ini..." Gintoki tanpa sadar menjawab dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Dalam hati dia berharap, semoga Hijikata berhalangan datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

Sayangnya, harapan Gintoki tidak terkabul. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu akhirnya muncul. Bukan dengan seragam kerja _Shinsengumi_ atau _kimono_ biru tua yang sering dipakainya, tetapi memakai _montsuki hakama_ ; yang biasa dipakai pria saat akan datang melamar.

*******

**U for Umbrella**

"Oiii, Hijikata- _kun_! Aku numpang di payungmu, dong?"

Hijikata berlagak tak kenal ketika dia melihat pria perak itu sedang berteduh di pinggiran toko yang dilewatinya.

"Oi, oi, Hijikata- _kun_! Kenapa kau malah jalan terus? Oi, _chottomatte_!" Gintoki mendengus kesal. Tapi begitu dia melihat tak jauh darinya Hasegawa tengah berjalan dengan payung di tangan sontak wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Hasegawa- _san_! Aku numpang payungmu, ya?"

"Ayo ikut!"

"Eh!?"

Pria perak itu nyaris terlonjak, tak menduga saat Hijikata sudah berbalik padanya dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ.

*******

**V for Voice**

Telepon hitam di atas meja itu berdering. Gintoki yang baru saja keluar dari _toilet_ dengan wajah masih mengantuk menyeret langkahnya menuju meja. Sebelah tangannya meraih gagang telepon sambil menguap lebar.

"Halo?"

/"Hai, Sayang. Tumben kau bangun pagi?"/

" _Teme_ , teleponmu kututup."

/" _Chottomatte_!"/ di seberang telepon Hijikata mendadak panik, gombalannya ternyata salah timing. /"Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu! Aku ingin bilang kalau hari ini tak bisa menemuimu. Ada banyak berkas yang harus kuselesaikan."/

Gintoki menguap singkat, "Kau sudah bilang kemarin saat kita bertemu. Lalu kenapa memberitahuku lagi, hah?"

/"Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu di pagi hari ini, Gintoki."/

Tak ada balasan. Hanya suara telepon yang diakhiri sepihak. Aura suram menggantung di atas kepala Hijikata.

*******

**W for Waiting**

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gintoki nyaris terlonjak begitu dia mendengar suara berat yang familiar itu dari belakang punggungnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri menunggu di sini?"

"Hampir dua jam lebih, mungkin."

"Kau mau mati kedinginan di sini? Akan kuantar kau pulang!"

Gintoki tak berusaha menarik tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Sebenarnya dia berbohong; agar bisa bertemu Hijikata yang sedang berpatroli.

*******

**X for X-mas**

Hijikata menatap pohon Natal yang ada di halaman markas dengan bingung. Seingatnya siang tadi saat dia pergi keluar pohon yang tingginya nyaris menyaingi tiang listrik itu tak ada. Tapi kenapa sekarang para bawahannya tampak semangat menghias pohon itu?

" _Fukuchou_ , barusan ada berkas baru yang datang. Aku sudah mengantarnya ke ru—"

"Siapa yang membawa pohon itu?" potong Hijikata sebelum Yamazaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oh, itu, hadiah dari Matsudaira- _san_. Katanya markas kita butuh hiasan seperti itu untuk perayaan Natal tahun ini," jelas Yamazaki.

Hijikata terdiam. Tak mau bertanya lagi. Tapi begitu kedua kakinya akan melangkah menuju ruangannya, Yamazaki kembali melanjutkan.

"Oya, sebagai bonus juga, akan ada seseorang yang berkostum _Santa Claus_ datang ke markas membagikan hadiah. Orang itu _Yorozuya no Danna_."

Langkah Hijikata seketika terhenti. Mendadak dia jadi bersemangat menantikan si perak itu datang ke markasnya.

*******

**Y for Yesterday**

Kemarin, Gintoki sengaja tidak membuka pintu rumahnya ketika dia mendengar Hijikata memanggilnya dari luar.

Kemarin juga, Gintoki sengaja bersembunyi di sebuah gang antar gedung ketika dia melihat Hijikata sedang berpatroli.

Dan kemarin juga, Gintoki sengaja membiarkan Hijikata berdiri menunggu berjam-jam di depan pintu rumahnya.

Jika saja kemarin Gintoki tak bersikap seenaknya seperti itu, mungkin dia takkan menyesal karena Hijikata tak lagi di sampingnya.

*******

**Z for Zoo**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Kau sudah buta, ya? Tidak lihat seragam kerja yang kupakai ini?"

Hijikata menatap pria perak itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki; dia memakai seragam kerja khas pengurus kebun binatang.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gintoki balas bertanya dengan alis mengerut.

"Membuntutimu."

"Hah? Dasar kurang kerjaan!"

"Aku sedang cuti. Jadi terserah mau melakukan apa yang kumau."

Gintoki melengos pergi. Berniat meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi Hijikata mengekorinya ke manapun seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya.

"Oi, _Teme_! Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku? Enyah sana!"

"Ah, ada laba-laba tuh di atas pundakmu."

"GYAAA!"

Refleks Gintoki memeluk Hijikata dengan wajah pucat. Dia memang takut dengan hewan berkaki delapan itu. Tidak tahu kalau Hijikata menyeringai jahil.

"Ini tempat umum, lho. Kau sengaja ingin memamerkan hubungan kita, ya?"

" _Konoyaro_ , akan kulempar kau ke kandang singa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E N D**

* * *


End file.
